Declaracion
by Clan Uchiharu
Summary: Tenten decide Declararle sus sentimientos a Neji...pero a veces no sale todo como uno planea...o si?,One-shot Neji-Ten


Eh aquí un Nejiten para todas las fans de esta pareja , este escrito lo había hecho para un club de literatura pero omití los nombres xP…Bueno sin más que decir disfruten la lectura nwn

"_**Declaración**_"  
-Reviews,reviews,reviews- Dialogo  
"Reviews,reviews,reviews"- Pensamientos  
Advertencia: toda la historia es un POV de Tenten

--  
Tiempo de tanto pensarlo, diseñar estrategias, crear escenarios y situaciones diferentes. Después de imaginar cada posible respuesta de tus labios, he reunido todo mi valor para decirte lo que siento.

_Neji Hyuuga  
_  
Me tomo mi tiempo y camino despacio para encontrarte. No se donde estarás, pero estoy segura que en cualquier momento saldrás de la nada con tu frialdad y me sorprenderás de tal manera que probablemente me paralice. Finalmente te encuentro, puedo verte a lo lejos conversando con Lee y nuestro sensei, pero… que me pasa?, mi corazón esta latiendo a mil por hora, tiemblo como loca. Quisiera salir corriendo en la dirección contraria, al parecer ¡no estoy lista para esto! Soy tan débil, ¡si ni siquiera puedo hacer esto!...No puedo…No puedo.

_Tienes Razón…Soy débil_

-Vamos, tu puedes, o ¿Quieres que te empuje hacia él?- Vaya ánimos de Sakura, Hinata e Ino, pero ellas fueron las que me dieron la idea porque estaban ya desesperadas porque de tantas veces de mandarle una señal de mi amor hacia él, el nunca las captaba… pero aun así, estoy tan enamorada de el, a pesar de que es un frio, orgulloso y arrogante.  
-Pero es que no puedo- Respondí  
-¿Que no puedes hacer?- De repente ahí estaba el, frente a mi… Esa seriedad que lo acompaña siempre. ¿De dónde salió? Hace un momento estaba muy adelante. Tal y como lo pensé, no podía moverme, empecé a temblar… ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago?...No dude más y me eche a correr.

_Soy una cobarde…_

Corrí, corrí y corrí hasta llegar a un parque que estaba cerca, me senté en una de las bancas, estaba tan agitada, tan nerviosa, pero ya paso…corrí demasiado lejos, no creo que lo vuelva a ver por un rato.  
-¿Te encuentras bien? Me pregunta una voz…una voz muy familiar. Levante mi mirada y estabas otra vez…-"vaya sorpresas que me da la vida"- pensé muy irónica.  
- Si- No le quería decir en qué mal momento estaba.  
-Hmp…Te conozco bien, algo te pasa- Me dijo seriamente pero con un tono que hasta pensé que estaba preocupado por mí. –Ya sabes que si tienes un problema, puedes venir conmigo y hablar- Me lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa…pero tan encantadora que no puedo resistir a sonrojarme como tomate.

_"No puedo más… ¡Tengo que decirle!"_-Bueno sí, tengo algo importante que decirte- Baje mi cabeza para que no vieras mi rostro sonrojado y nervioso.  
-Dime, No tengo todo el día- Se sentó al lado mío, quería ponerme realmente nerviosa.  
-Bueno…yo… – no sabía cómo empezar, en realidad quería decirlo pero él estaba frente a mí, mirándome con una atención que solo a mi me prestaba, eso me hacia mas difícil decirlo, pero… tenía que hacerlo, –yo… quería decirte… Tu siempre me… - ahí fue cuando tome la decisión, no podía dudar mas, era muy tarde para retroceder – quería decirte que tú me… tu me gustas mucho – y ahí estaba! Finalmente. Le perdí el miedo a todo, después de esto no habría nada que no pudiera hacer. Solo su respuesta podía dañarme, pero… solo una respuesta que yo no haya imaginado, ya había agotado todas mis lagrimas imaginando mil maneras de confesarme y mil maneras en las que él me rechazaría. Tal vez fue un error, tal vez solo arruine la rara y maravillosa amistad que teníamos.  
El se limito a mirarme, el corazón me palpitaba a más no poder, sentí que la respiración se me cortaba cuando oí las palabras que salieron de su boca...  
-Escucha…yo…-Me di cuenta que empezó a ponerse nervioso, será si?, será no?, no pude mas, tengo miedo…quisiera huir  
-Neji…gomenasai- Empecé a llorar y Salí corriendo, dejándote solo otra vez, quien pensaría que yo Tenten, la kunoichi de las armas, la más orgullosa después de Neji Hyuuga, podría caer tan bajo con solo una frase mi orgullo estuviera por debajo del suelo…

_Soy una cobarde…_

Corrí de nuevo, huyendo de la cruel realidad, la gente me veía llorar, como mis lágrimas caían lentamente sobre mi rostro. Porque siempre salía corriendo, hice verme como una tonta frente a el, ahora que pensara de mi.  
Vi que pequeñas gotas caían, empezaba a llover, me detuve porque ya no podía más no podía evitar caer y llorar más fuerte, me alegraba que lloviera porque así las gotas de lluvia se confundían con mis lágrimas, que nadie viera a una pobre chica llorando

_Me siento tan sola…_

Unos brazos me rodearon sintiendo un gran calor sobre mí, di media vuelta y era él otra vez abrazando con más fuerza como si no le importara que estuviera lloviendo, estuviéramos en mitad de la calle, solo le importaba yo. Me sentía la kunoichi más feliz de toda Konoha.  
-Porque te vas así de repente, realmente das muchas sorpresas- Giro su rostro viendo hacia otro lado evitando que no viera que estaba sonrojado.  
Lo abrasé, cada vez más fuerte, llorando más y más. –Gracias…-Solo le alcance a decir eso porque él puso un dedo en mis labios.  
-No digas nada- Lo dijo con una sonrisa y se acerco hacia mí, tratando que viera esos hermosos ojos perlas y juntando nuestros labios, terminando en un cálido, tierno y largo beso.

--

Que les pareció?, pues lo que provoca estar oyendo música de school rumble XD, leyendo fanfics Sasusaku y una amiga que te pego a la dulce adicción que es el nejiten ¬¬U (Pagaras caro eli-Nejiten) XD  
Gomen por no actualizar rápido "Jutsu de amor", ya saben cuando se te apaga el foquito XD, pero les prometo que lo terminare lo mas rápido que pueda, bueno chicos y chicas narutienses me retiro…  
Arriba Naruto Couples!, Abajo el yaoi en naruto y viva yo! O

_Fany de Zyafany compañy._


End file.
